


Magdalena

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [1]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Drabble, M/M, he realizes this too late, shirou seeks love else where, yonekuni has his head up his ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni ends up losing the the one person who made him feel like whole and he has no one but himself to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magdalena

_I’d sell my soul, my self-esteem a dollar at a time  
For one chance, one kiss, one taste of you, my Magdalena_

He waited too long to tell him. Pushed him away too many times and now this was his punishment. Watching as someone that wasn’t him taking away the one who made him feel so complete. As soon as he finished school, he took off to visit his father’s country and stayed for college. His last memory of when Shirou belonged to him was watching him see him off at the airport. Sure, talking on the phone helped a little but when he craved human touch, the heat of a body next to him, keeping him warm tempted him too much and he chose to hop to the next person instead of thinking of Shirou back home.

He cursed his father’s husband’s big mouth for blabbing about his affairs. Though he shouldn’t blame him as it was his own fault for cheating. But he never thought that Shirou would find out and it broke his heart when he heard the sound of pained cries on the other end of the phone. The choked sounds of a sob as his boyfriend asked if this was true. He should have lied. Should have told him that David had mistaken him for someone else. But he didn’t and told the wolf the truth. The hesitant voice saying “I see” before hanging up.

He couldn’t drop what he was doing and fly back home, there was school to think of. He still kicked himself for not doing just that and hurry back home. To convince him to give him a second chance, to forgive him. But he didn’t do that. He thought that the wolf would be waiting for him. To forgive him and have him back in his arms.

Too late.

He didn’t get back home until it was too late. Seeing his brother and Noririn greet him at the airport confused him. He thought Shirou would meet him. And they’d get a chance to become reacquainted and familiarize their bodies again. To feel Shirou’s blunt nails digging into his shoulders again. To hear his voice tell him that he loved him.

Too late. This was his punishment.


End file.
